Apology
by tearysilver
Summary: When her best friend commits suicide, amanda moves to tokyo with her parents. but with her new abusive boyfriend mello, will she be the next victem to death, or will a snow haired angel come to her rescue?
1. Emily

Apology.

I can remember clearly what Emily said to me that day.

"Just remember to sharpen it. If I remembered, I'd already be in that casket, wouldn't I?" she laughs, sliding me her lucky razor. Little flecks of deep brown blood still speckle the tip of the sharpest corner. I feel the tears in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. Emily hated hospital criers. She had said they were too cliché for her, I guess. I nod and wiggle my nose. It prevents the tears, so Emily wouldn't get upset.

She looks weaker than normal, her skin pale from blood loss, her black and red hair in a pile on top her head. Her eyes sunken in. if she were asleep, I'd mistake her for dead. But as always, she's up till the moons gone. The heart monitor that's hooked up to her nose and wrists beeps softly, like a clock. Her life clock. The white wraps around each wrist is stained with brown. I can see the wounds clearly, like looking through a window that's been smeared with cleaner. She wants to die at sunrise, like her mom did six years ago.

"I'll honor her with

that, since I can't for anything else."

I stare out the window, seeing the moon slowly hide behind the horizon and the brilliant orange and yellow sun begin to burn against my skin. I shiver, stifling a cough. She stares out the window too, and smiles. Taking my hand with her icy frail one, she looks me in the eye.

"Get out, while you can. This," she points at the blade glinting on the table," Is your only way out." I try not to stare at her. I look intensely at the silver object that separates us from each other. The only thing that I will ever have left from her. i try not to cry.

"Maybe theres someone who will love me in heaven, or wherever im going." shes giving up, i can tell. shes letting herself die. her voice is so feint, i have to lean in to hear her.

"Theres someone who loves you here," i whisper to her.

"Who? you? you dont even love yourself, how could you love me?"

My eyes widened in shock. the air stung my tears but i couldnt care. how could she say i didnt love her? of course i loved her, she was like a sister to me! i did love her, didnt i?

Her deep grey eyes seemed to cloud over and her mouth formed into a small O shape. her body went limp, and the monitor made a high pitched hum. the sound seemed to fill up the whole of the room. her eyes closed.

"Emily?"


	2. The Funeral

**Hey guys, this is my new story, I hope you like it(:**

* * *

><p>It rained that day. We all gathered around the deep hole in the ground, her casket being leveled by wooden plainks and thick tan rope that was soaked in rain. Beads of cold water rolled off the black wooden top and dripped down into the darkness. About 100 people showed up to Emily's funeral, even though she had thought only I and her parenst would come. Alot more people loved her than she had thought. Everyone was in deep shades of black. Black veils, black suits, black dresses, black shoes, black roses. I had worn my black skinny jeans with the tears in them, a black dress shirt, and black converse. my whole body was soaked, my black hair clinging onto the sides of my pale face. A minister stood at the head of the grave, next to a large picture of Emily when she was 15. She was smiling, although you could tell she was miserable.<p>

"We are gathered here, on this horrid occasion, to mourn the death of Emily Saunders. She was an exeptionally bright girl, with hopes and dreams and although shes gone physically, she will always be here spiritually. A loud sob came from the front row. Emily's mom. she had perfect bleach blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. And although she wore a black dress, her coat was a bright pink. Anyone would think she was crying, but I knew, secretly, she was happy. She always told Emily she was worthless. Her father, Adam, stood next to her, holding her incase she would collapse. He was tall and broad, with pale skin, black hair and grey eyes. He was the one who always encouraged Emily to follow what she believed. He was the nice one.

"And now, a few words from ." Everyone watched while she made her way up to the podeum, lightly touching Emily's picture. Her black highheels made small squishing noises while she treaded the wet grass.

"Me and my daughter were very close. I loved her, and thought she would chase her dreams. She was my pride. Im so devistated that she took this way out. Im wearing this jacket," she held up a bottom flap for the crowd to see.

"Because pink was her favorite color." my eyes widened.

"Her favorite color was blue."

everyone seemed to turn in one single unision, to stare at me. my throat seemed to close up. gave me a cold stare. I walked up to her, up to the podeum. my legs felt like ready made jello, the kind that wobbles when you flip it over on the plate.

"Her favorite color, was blue." i tuned back to the audience.

"She hated pink. pink was probably the color she couldnt stand the most. But,of course, knew that, didn't you?" Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for her response to my challenge. Her tongue popped into her upper lip in anger. I stepped into her place at the poeum, the lump in my throat dissolving, and a shaky adrenalin rush etching itsself into my blood.

"This woman, who says shes Emily's mom, is a fucking liar." small gasps from the crowd.

"She hated Emily, she was never close with her daughter. I rememeber one time, Emily came crying to my house, saying her mom had hit her with a picture frame in the back. She had a square shaped bruise on her back for three weeks. Emily was fantastic, a great person, it was her mom who corrupted her. Her _stepmom._" I spit the word like a curse. More gasps from the audience as i stepped from the podeum.

"You are a poxy shit, who didnt deserve the chance of knowing Emily." I yelled at her. I felt a stinging slap swipe across my face. she had slapped me. my eyes widened in shock, more than pain. raised angry shouts came from the crowd. I twisted my head back, and punched her in the nose. She fell with a shout and tears, cupping her bleeding nose.

"Like I said, poxy shit." My face began to swell and bruise, but I didn't notice. I ran away before anyone could catch me, whether it was to congradulate, or arrest.


	3. Tokyo

**This is probably gunna be my favorite chapter, because it has my favorite song(: read and review!:D**

* * *

><p>Hi Miss Alice<br>I wonder what do you see  
>With your eyes of glass in your dream<br>Oh, what do you see?  
>Oh, what do you seek?<p>

And just like before  
>My heart has been torn apart<br>And they bleed for you  
>Try as I might<br>To heal the wound  
>All my thoughts<br>Pierce relentlessly

Hi Miss Alice  
>I wonder who do you kiss<br>With your perfect and sweetened lips  
>Oh, who do you kiss?<br>Oh, who do you miss?

Just like before  
>My tongue that once spoke my heart<br>Has been laid to rest  
>Try as I might<br>To sing the songs that I love  
>They cannot be heard<p>

Still you do not answer

* * *

><p>The decision to move away wasn't made by me. It was made by my parents, who said they were too embarrased by my "stunt" at Emily's funeral to stay here, in London.<p>

"You're growing into an exceptional young lady, and you will not behave like a hooligan while you live with us." my mother says to me from the plane seat infront of me. I stare out the window and pretend not to hear her. The clouds around us seem to soak up the window. I never understood why people said clouds are fluffy and soft, when they only seem soggy and thin. I roll my eyes and sink lower in my seat, my stomach doing flips from how high we were off the ground. I never liked planes. I always felt like we were gunna crash. My father sits next to her, trying his best about looking cheerful. I knew he was as miserable as crap about the move. But it was mums decision. Not mine.

My stomach felt like it sunk into my feet when we had finally landed. The airport was busy with japanese people, all talking in a language I could possibly never understand. Girls about my age, with tan skin, black hair, and rainbow outfits squealed over lost friends, family, or boyfriends. Business men and woman yelled angrily into their cellphones or the people walking with them. I began to shrink into myself, hoping to dissapear. The jumble of Tokyo life could make me go insane. Their voices seemed to fill my head, making me feel as if I was going to-

I found myself at the nearest trash can, spitting up my airplane dinner of fish and chips. My mother looking disgusted, tried to act as if I wasn't with her or my father. My mouth began to taste like blood when I finally stopped. My dad handed me a piece of gum.

" 's allright, love. You'll feel better. Just abit o' jetlag." i nodded, chewing the gum quickly and gripping my stomach. Jetlag was to blame. Not mum, was what he was telling me secretly. We scurried along until we got outside, where the atmosphere was ten times worse. it seemed like a million people were all in one tiny space. The need to throw up began to crawl into my throat when suddenly, mum pulled me into a small taxi cab.

"Gotta pay attention here, amanda. Don't want you gettin' lost now do we, poppet?" Dad said once I was buckled in. The streets were horrible. It felt as if we were sitting in the back of the taxi for hours.

"Only thirty minutes, amanda, really, you're gettin' impatient, love." Mum said as We staggered out and watched dad pay the taxi driver.

"Welcome to Tokyo!" he had said while driving off. My parents waved and I glared angrily at the floor. It was around noon when we finally got up to our flat, it was very big, but empty, and mum said after a good re-decorating, it would feel like home.

"Just needs abit of a London touch." she had said, swirling around the empty kitchen. I pulled out my cellphone, turning it back on from the airplane ride and seen I had no messages. Emily was the only one who had messaged me, anyway. I hated to text anyone else.

"I gotta switch us all to tokyo lines for our cellphones, bab. Makes it easier for us." I sighed and snapped my cell shut, wishing I was back in the London bog, throwing stones across the ocean.

"If you put your stuff away, amanda, you can go and check out the teen life around Tokyo." mum said while cutting into a cardboard box labeled 'BATHROOM' in swirly letters. I grabbed my boxes, threw them in the bathroom, and walked out the door.

"Amanda!" I heard mother call after me, but I ignored her. She was being as poxy as Emily's mom. Instead of taking the stairs, I grabbed an elevator with two boys, seeming to be a few years older than me. They were both pretty cute, with black fohawks and dark plaid shirts and skinny jeans.

"Konichiwa!" The one on the left greeted me. I knew enough to know he said 'hi!' I waved with a solid, "How do you do, mate?" They both smiled, and waved back.

"You from great Britian, the boy on the right said, in somewhat perfect english. i blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, poxy mum just moved us here. London, savvy?" they nodded again and offered me a hand.

"I'm Sayu," The one on the right said, shaking my hand. "I'm Saiki." said the left. "Welcome to Tokyo. Hope your stay isnt as 'poxy' as you think."

"I'm Amanda," I said back. "And I hope it isnt either." They both laughed and with a ding and a stop, the elevator came to a stop. We all stepped out into the harsh sunlight of the lobby.

"See you around, Amanda!" Saiki said, waving.

"Bye, mates!" I said back, walking out the front lobby door.

Maybe, this wouldn't suck.


	4. Exploring

**Ok, so shes going to explore Tokyo and probably even...like it? O: crazy, right? She'll even meet a few familiar faces in here?(:**

* * *

><p>I began walking down the street, pushing past people and struggling to breathe while doing it. I was suprised by how claustraphobic I was, even though London was one of the most crowded places in the world. I pushed that thought aside and pulled out my Flip camera from my pocket. Turning it on, I began to record the city's people and life. At first it was pretty boring, but when I got deeper into the streets, I seen this place was <em>alive!<em> Boys and girls played together in the streets, people excersized in the park together, people had dance battles in deserted alleyways. I thought of how it was so much like London, the only real difference was the people, and how they looked and well, dressed.

Girls in lolita outfits and boys who looked like they belonged in tokyopop bands inhabited the alternative stores and gift shops. I stepped into one labeled, Kandy Store, to see it was a brand of bracelet named Kandy. girls tried on different labeled japanese jewelry, giggling with their baby voices. I smiled and seen HelloKitty bags and necklaces on one entire wall. I breathed in a sense of familiarity and walked out the store. I flipped my phone open and created a draft text message to Emily.

_'You'd love it here Em'. I miss you.'_

I dont send it.

The sky seemed to cloud over, but not rain, just like London air did. The familiar weather made me smile. I seemed to not be paying attention, when a sudden bump nearly sent me flying to the ground. When a hand gripped my upper arm, I had expected to be yelled at, but instead, I was..._hugged._ The smell of ciggerettes made me want to gag. I backed up, to see who it was that clinged to me for dear life. A tall lanky red head with a ciggerrete in his mouth, a pair of yellow goggles around his neck and green eyes stared back down, in bewilderment.

"Are you ok? I was sure I had pushed you into traffic!" He began to pick at my shirt, looking for tears or injuries. I simply giggled and pushed him away.

"I'm fine, calm down. I'm Amanda." I said. He sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm Matt." He looked over his shoulder and seemed to frown. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but suddenly, a fist to his face sent him reeling to the concrete.

"Matt!" I screamed, falling next to him.

"Are you alright?" He groaned, rubbing his cheek and was hauled up to his feet by the mystery attacker. I stood up, pushing the assailant.

"Whats your problem, poxy-" The attacker was Matt's height, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. he seemed to be wrapped in black leather and he nommed on a hersheys bar, cradling it in his mouth like a cigar while gripping the front of Matt's black and white striped collar.

"You left me with Near, asshole! What the hell is your fucking problem?" Matt just chuckled, pushing the blonde off of him and gesturing to me.

"I nearly killed her! What was I supposed to do, let her die? I'm not you, Mello." The blonde laughed, taking the candy bar out of his mouth.

"You got me there. But I wouldn't be a true gentleman i I let a beauty like her die, now would I?" I felt myself blush as he took my hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"I'm Mello. And may I kow who you are, miss?" I caught my breath. He seemed like a person Emily would date on the sideline.

"Amanda."

"Ahh, miss Amanda, well, may I ask of your presence today?" I giggled and nodded.

"Hey, Mello, wheres Near?" Matt said, looking around cautiously. i began to wonder who Near was, why he was bad to be left alone with and why Matt seemed worried that he was gone by himself. Was he a child?

"I see him, over there!" Mello pointed behind me. Matt whirled around, and seemed to see him, too but I only seen a jumble of people. I stretched out my toes to get a look above the crowd, looking for a small child heading this way, but I couldn't see any childeren, only grey business people.

"Near where were you?" Matt asked, looking down at my feet. My face scrunched up in confusion until I caught a flash of white. A boy about my age was sitting at my feet, in white skiiny jeans and a white v neck tee. his white hair was blinding and his skin was paler than Emily's when she had passed. The only thing not white on the boy were his eyes, which were a deep, clouding grey. I was entranced by him. He stared up at me, and his eyes went wide. He seemed to study me, looking only at my eyes, which were probably a muddled hazel because of the weather.

"Near." He stood up, but with a hunch, holding out one dainty, pale hand.

"Amanda." I said, taking his hand. Our skin tones seemed to match for a moment, but I seen i was abit darker. I heard a strange song in my head when he stared at me. I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"She's gunna be hanging out with us, Near, so behave, little sheep." Mello yelled at him. He nodded, but continued to stare at me.

"Lovely to meet you, Amanda."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, i love this chapter!:D Near sounds so cute! hahah I didnt want him in just pajamas all the time, so hes in skinny jeans a teeshirt and vans! cuz hes a rebel like that! xD like? read and review!:D<strong>


	5. unwanted Gestures

**This chapter is gunna be awesome...Not really, it gets awkward in this chapter. read and review**

* * *

><p>The sky didn't clear up, but I think the only one who minded was Mello. Every slight raindrop sent him on edge.<p>

"Hate the rain," He explained while me and him were sitting at a small table, waiting for Matt and Near to come out of the video game store. "Keeps the chocolate store closed." I glanced around at the other people in the park, who happened to be passing by at the time, whne I felt it. Something snaking up my leg. I though it to be a fly, letting my hand swat above my thigh, but then I felt the fingers on my skin, crawling against my back.

I looked at Mello, his expression that of lust. He smiled at me, his eyes egging me on to let him keep going. I grabbed his wrist, placing it on his side of the table. I tried to smile at him, but he went back onto my leg, squeezing painfully. My mouth began to form in a small O, trying to get his claw off of my thigh.

"Mello, stop-" I try to whisper discretely, hoping no one else around sees how much pain i'm in. He squeezes harder and I give out a smal yelp. I look at him, pleading for him to stop, but he was..._laughing._ The sounds of his giggles errupted so loud, neighboring tables began to look at us. I looked at him confused, but began to laugh too. He didn't seem to mind, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and wiping his eyes.

He turns his head into my left ear, a breathy whisper, a command. I can feel my blood freeze everytime I think of this now.

"You're mine. So whether put out, or feel pain." He carresses my inner thigh with one hand, and squeezes me again with the other. All I can do is swallow and nod.

I was his.

I could see Matt and Near coming, Near on Matt's back, looking tired. His grey eyes only half open. When they reach the table, Near slams down next to me, Matt next to Mello. I see the game that he bought. Call of Duty:Black Ops. good game, I think.

"So, Amanda, What bring you to Tokyo?" Matt asks, toying with the game case, obviously eager to play. I think back on Emily and her parents. I shiver.

"My best friend Emily, died. My parents thought it best we move here, since my dad has work down here anyway." They all nodded, taking in the information.

"So where are you from?" Mello asked, taking a hersheys bar from his pocket and beginning to munch on it.

"London." I say, ruffling my black bangs with one hand. I watch as each of there faces lighten up, with unision.

"Thats actually where we all came from," Matt begins. He's completely forgotten his new game.

"We all went to school there." Near whispers, playing with a lock of curly white hair. I watch Mello out of the corner of my eye and see this bit of information made him angry. He stared at the boy in a sign of hatred. Was Near better than him at school? Did he not want me to know that?

A sudden spark and Matt's sucking on a cancer stick. He offers me one, but I decline. Emily loved to smoke, but I hated it. The mere smell threw me off the wall. I watched as small wisps of smoke got lost in the darkening sky. The end seemed to be on fire itself, the ashes burning a brilliant red. I twitched my lip and seen Near was on the floor now, just lying there. I look to Mello, who says he does that all the time.

"He's sick. Like, in the head, fucking weirdo." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his chocolate. I look at Near again, and this time, he's sitting up starring at Mello.

"I would like to repectfully dissagree. Coming from my current state and lack of physical excersize, I'm not truely fit to be outside at the current set time."

"He's always in his room, so hes kind of weak." Matt summarized for me. I nodded and smiled down at near.

"It's cool. I never really get out, either." Near seems to give a hint of a smile.

"Thank you, miss Amanda."


	6. The Fight

**Who knew Mello was so protective? Oh wait, EVERYONE knew that! read and review.**

* * *

><p>It was about eight o'clock when Mello, Matt and Near decided to walk me home. And maybe if we had stuck directly on the route i had come by, we woudn't have gotten in trouble. But Mello, being Mello, decides that he wants to walk down long dark alleyways, claiming that this way is "quicker". We were about two alleys away from the flats, but suddenly, I felt a large hand jerk my arm backward, sending me into the chest of a very strong looking asian boy.<p>

"You look good. How much?" His breath reaked of vodka. He was obviously drunk. I tried to twist out of his hold, but he held fast, gripping my butt with force. I squirmed out of his hold.

"I'm not a streetwalker." I explained, trying to pry his fingers off. His friends seemed like they wanted to help me, but they just stood there and watched, letting him place his hand up the front of my shirt.

"How much, I'll pay a mighty fine for you, little _poppet._" He teased my accent. I sent a swift kick to his shin, causing his eyes to water. Angry, he threw me over his shoulder, trying to get me behind the large green dumpster.

"No! Stop! Mello!" I screamed, seeing him and the boys turn around, having not noticed I was even gone until they spotted me on the mans shoulder. I began to kick and punch the mans back, trying to get him to put me down.

"Let go of her." A cold voice demanded infront of the man. I felt the mans free hand try to move the voice, but it didn't seem to work. So instead, the man tossed me into the side of the metal trash can, the air in my lungs being forced out with one blow to the back. My vision became blurry but I held conciousness. I seen Mello standing infront of my attacker, sending a blow to his jaw. The man backed up abit, rubbing his chin and smiling.

"I've been waiting for a fight." He spit out blood and sent a hit to Mello's leatherd chest. Mello, unfased, smiled back to the man and sent a kick to the side of his head. I seen Matt, trying to get to me when one of the friends of my assailent grabbed him, thinking he was trying to get into the fight. Matt pushed him off, heading my way when the friend pushed him from behind, causing Matt's ciggerette to fall onto the ground, dubbing itself out when it hit the pavement.

Matt's fists clentched, telling Near something inaudible then delivering a clean hit to the dudes nose. The man cupped his face, elbowing Matt in the side of his ribs. I tried to stand, but I felt a snowy hand on my shoulder, easing me back down.

"Near!" I begged. He shook his white head no, cloudy grey eyes fierce with anger. He stood up, walking into the fight infront of us.

"Near, no!" I said, trying to stand, the lost air hitting me like a ton of bricks. my vision blurred again and i sat against the cold metal, stretching my back. I looked at Matt, seeing both him and his opponent had taken off their shirts. Blood coated the friends flabby chest, but only sweat covered Matt's toned upper body. I looked at Mello and seen he had also taken off his leather vest. His pale skin showing lean muscles. I had expected to see Near half naked, too, but he had worn an undershirt, swiftly chopping The last friend in the neck. The man seemed to fall like a tree, half tempting me to scream,"Timber!" while he fell.

I had seen the man Matt fought beginning to run away, Matt running to my side.

"You ok?" He asked, helping me stand. I nodded, taking deep breaths and rubbing my back, knots deep inside. I flinched, arching my stance.

"You can have her tonight, but I'll get you _poppet." _He spat, running to catch up with his two friends. Near had jogged up, huffing slightly.

"Everyone ok?" He half whispered, setting himself on the ground. We all grunted a small yes, Matt placing his striped shirt back on, Mello leaving his off.

"So, shall we?" Mello said chipper, already heading down the alleyway.

Confused and tired, we all headed to my flats.


	7. Angry Parent

**Oh no, parents don't like half naked Mellos all that much, do they? read and review**

* * *

><p>"You gunna be ok?" Mello asks, standing in the lobby with me. Matt and Near would have came inside, but Matt wanted to smoke and talk and smoking was a hazard in here, because some old lady living here has asthma or something.<p>

"Yeah, probably a back ache for a while, but I'm fine." He smiled, taking me into a hug. His skin smelled like chocolate axe. I breathed in the scent, making it familiar.

"Because, no one hurts you, besides _me_." He whispers in my ear. I stop taking in the chocolate smell and bite my lower lip. I nod and he hugs tighter. I can feel each powerful muscle flexing against my black t-shirt, making me shiver. He placed a forceful kiss on my mouth, his tongue sliding in slighty. when we broke apart, I heard a small gasp.

"Amanda!" I heard my mother gasp again. I jumped, breaking apart from Mello, placing my hands directly at my sides. She looked at me in anger, sizing up Mello, raisng her nose to him.

"Go upstairs, Amanda, This instint." She barked. i waved goodbye to Matt and Near. They gave a small gesture that I was dead, and I hid behind the stair wall, listening to mum and Mello talk.

"And who are you, young man?"

"Mello."

"And what did you think you were doing with my daughter?"

"kissing her." i stifle a giggle at how blunt every answer he gave was, so confident.

"Why?"

"I like her."

"Do you kiss every girl you just meet, Milo."

"Its Mello, and no."

"Well, Mello, I would like to respectfully ask you to leave my daughter alone."

"Well, mrs..."

"Burton."

"Well,Mrs. Burton, I would like to respectfully decline."

another small gasp, but this time from me.

"I like your daughter. And it is _her_ decision to see me again."

I could feel my mothers frustration. She clicked her tongue and began for the stairs. Realizing, I dashed up the steps, three steps at a time to get to the flat before her. When i reached our floor, I dashed into the room. My dad sitting at the telly.

"So, how was your adventure?" He asked.

"It would have been better if mum hadn't interrupted." I emphasized the word 'interrupted' as mother walked through the door. Her face red with flushed anger.

"Well, if you weren't down in the lobby snogging with a boy you barely met today, I wouldn't have interrupted!"

My face was red this time.

"Well, maybe, if we hadn't _**moved down here, I wouldn't have met him!**_" i shout to her, stomping to my room, and throwing a picture of me her and dad to the wall, the sound of glass shattering against the wooden wall and floor made me want to scream.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do with her, Ben! Shes out of my control." Mum sobs into the couch a few hours later. I can see it playing out in my head. Mum wins sympathy, making dad try to comfort her, making me the bad guy, although everything I do wrong, is based off her own wrong decisions.<p>

"Shes just upset, love. She'll be back to her normal self in no time, you'll see." I can hear mum getting up to go to bed. I roll my eyes and turn away from the door on the bed dad had set for me in here. I stare at the boxes filled with my other things from my other room. The room I grew up in and was familiar with. I placed a white fluffy pillow over my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I hear my door open and squeeze the pillow tighter.

"I know you're awake, love." Dads voice says at the door. I roll over and look at him, his hair messy, his five o'clock shadow showing although it was only about midnight. He sat at the edge of the bed while i placed my pillow back under my head.

"Your mother loves you, you know that right?" I nod, looking down at my hands. I can feel my eyes water, giving me a headache. He just watches me watch my hands and sighs.

"So, what is it I hear about a boy?" He doesn't seem to be upset, only intruiged. I scoff.

"Just a few new friends I've made. one of them likes me, and kissed me, but mum blows everything out of proportion."

"Well as long as you're not selling yourself on the streets, I don't see the real problem."

I laughed, the joke dry but funny.

"Well, goodnight, love. Give your mum some time, savvy?" he ruffles my black hair, kissing my forehead. I smile and look up at him.

"Okay. Night, dad." I lay on my back, the light switching off. The darkness seemed to swirl around the walls, growing pitch black, then letting my eyes adjust to their true dark blue stain. Mum was the only one with the real problem, then. I sigh and look out the window, starring at the tall, bright buildings. The sound of cars, people, and ads on billboards filling the night sky.

It was always quieter in London.


	8. Weaknesses

**Oh no, parents don't like half naked Mellos all that much, do they? read and review**

* * *

><p>"You gunna be ok?" Mello asks, standing in the lobby with me. Matt and Near would have came inside, but Matt wanted to smoke and talk and smoking was a hazard in here, because some old lady living here has asthma or something.<p>

"Yeah, probably a back ache for a while, but I'm fine." He smiled, taking me into a hug. His skin smelled like chocolate axe. I breathed in the scent, making it familiar.

"Because, no one hurts you, besides _me_." He whispers in my ear. I stop taking in the chocolate smell and bite my lower lip. I nod and he hugs tighter. I can feel each powerful muscle flexing against my black t-shirt, making me shiver. He placed a forceful kiss on my mouth, his tongue sliding in slighty. when we broke apart, I heard a small gasp.

"Amanda!" I heard my mother gasp again. I jumped, breaking apart from Mello, placing my hands directly at my sides. She looked at me in anger, sizing up Mello, raisng her nose to him.

"Go upstairs, Amanda, This instint." She barked. i waved goodbye to Matt and Near. They gave a small gesture that I was dead, and I hid behind the stair wall, listening to mum and Mello talk.

"And who are you, young man?"

"Mello."

"And what did you think you were doing with my daughter?"

"kissing her." i stifle a giggle at how blunt every answer he gave was, so confident.

"Why?"

"I like her."

"Do you kiss every girl you just meet, Milo."

"Its Mello, and no."

"Well, Mello, I would like to respectfully ask you to leave my daughter alone."

"Well, mrs..."

"Burton."

"Well,Mrs. Burton, I would like to respectfully decline."

another small gasp, but this time from me.

"I like your daughter. And it is _her_ decision to see me again."

I could feel my mothers frustration. She clicked her tongue and began for the stairs. Realizing, I dashed up the steps, three steps at a time to get to the flat before her. When i reached our floor, I dashed into the room. My dad sitting at the telly.

"So, how was your adventure?" He asked.

"It would have been better if mum hadn't interrupted." I emphasized the word 'interrupted' as mother walked through the door. Her face red with flushed anger.

"Well, if you weren't down in the lobby snogging with a boy you barely met today, I wouldn't have interrupted!"

My face was red this time.

"Well, maybe, if we hadn't _**moved down here, I wouldn't have met him!**_" i shout to her, stomping to my room, and throwing a picture of me her and dad to the wall, the sound of glass shattering against the wooden wall and floor made me want to scream.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do with her, Ben! Shes out of my control." Mum sobs into the couch a few hours later. I can see it playing out in my head. Mum wins sympathy, making dad try to comfort her, making me the bad guy, although everything I do wrong, is based off her own wrong decisions.<p>

"Shes just upset, love. She'll be back to her normal self in no time, you'll see." I can hear mum getting up to go to bed. I roll my eyes and turn away from the door on the bed dad had set for me in here. I stare at the boxes filled with my other things from my other room. The room I grew up in and was familiar with. I placed a white fluffy pillow over my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I hear my door open and squeeze the pillow tighter.

"I know you're awake, love." Dads voice says at the door. I roll over and look at him, his hair messy, his five o'clock shadow showing although it was only about midnight. He sat at the edge of the bed while i placed my pillow back under my head.

"Your mother loves you, you know that right?" I nod, looking down at my hands. I can feel my eyes water, giving me a headache. He just watches me watch my hands and sighs.

"So, what is it I hear about a boy?" He doesn't seem to be upset, only intruiged. I scoff.

"Just a few new friends I've made. one of them likes me, and kissed me, but mum blows everything out of proportion."

"Well as long as you're not selling yourself on the streets, I don't see the real problem."

I laughed, the joke dry but funny.

"Well, goodnight, love. Give your mum some time, savvy?" he ruffles my black hair, kissing my forehead. I smile and look up at him.

"Okay. Night, dad." I lay on my back, the light switching off. The darkness seemed to swirl around the walls, growing pitch black, then letting my eyes adjust to their true dark blue stain. Mum was the only one with the real problem, then. I sigh and look out the window, starring at the tall, bright buildings. The sound of cars, people, and ads on billboards filling the night sky.

It was always quieter in London.


End file.
